


Robot Kisses

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub Undertones, Happy Ending, M/M, Minho chokes on chips but he’s fine, Oral Sex, Robot Han Jisung | Han, Robot Sex, Robots, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Minho really hates Chan’s dumb robot, Jisung. And he really hates that Chan left his dumb robot with him for the weekend. But what Minho really hates is that Chan switched Jisung onto a sex mode for the weekend.Minho is miserable, and Jisung wants to repair that.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 64
Kudos: 464





	Robot Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this exists.
> 
> Minor tags:  
> —lots of meanness towards one another. Minho and Jisung say really mean shit to each other so if you don’t like that, don’t read this. 
> 
> —TW CHOKING: I have NO idea how to tag this but there’s a scene where Minho chokes on his food and wonders why Jisung isn’t immediately helping him. It’s a little weird but 💀 brief. Minho is fine and Jisung helps him out. He didn’t help immediately because he’s a robot and Minho told him to fuck off skdjjd. 
> 
> —Rough sex isn’t an understatement here. Minho is probably going to be sore for days after what happened with him and Jisung. I don’t recommend what they did LOL. Besides this is fiction.

* * *

“You missed a spot.”

“Stop teasing him.”

“He’s a _robot_ , what the fuck is he gonna do?” 

“You’re such an asshole, Minho. Don’t pay the human any attention, Jisung. He’s a piece of shit. Take your time.”

“Should I not listen to Minho’s commands ever, Chan?” The robot asked as he stilled, tilting his head in confusion despite the small smile that sat on his face.

Minho kinda hated that smile. It was too... _robotic._

“Well, no. Just for right now. He’s just being mean.” Chan whispered, bringing a hand to the robots hair to give a gentle pat, “maybe an hour.”

“He’s really only gonna ignore me for an hour? Bummer.” Minho scoffed as he brought his knee up to his chest, foot settled against the chair as he took a bite of the red apple in his hand, “why not forever?”

“You’re gonna get your ass beat one day.”

Minho rolled his eyes at that, watching the robot mop the floor meticulously. 

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” 

Chan sighed, taking a seat across from Minho to watch the little robot, chin in his palm as he leaned on the table, “I’m leaving him here you know... can you at least try to be nice to him? It’s only for two days, Minho.” 

Minho shot the robotic man a look of disgust, “you’re not shutting him off for the weekend?”

“Last time I did that I come back to a trashed house because _someone_ needed to throw a party.”

“I cleaned it up...”

“It took you six days. Two days you spent sleeping a hangover off that I’m sure was fake, and four you spent complaining about how it was too much to clean.”

“Okay, shit. He can stay.”

“He is.” Chan gave Jisung a warm smile, the robot paying Minho no mind per Chan’s request. 

“And you’re really looking at another one... you’re unbelievable.”

“Hyunjin bought them recently and he wanted me to help set them up. I’m probably _not_ bringing them back with me. Besides, I miss Hyunjin. It was an excuse to see him again.”

“Is he aware you’re fucking your own robot?”

Chan’s face lit up, “he is, and it’s only sometimes...”

“And you don’t think it’s weird that this _thing_ has a setting for that? That you can turn on at any time?”

“They're robots, some of them have multiple purposes. Jisung just so happens to also have... that function.”

“That’s kinda fucked up.”

“It’s a setting...”

“So I can be mean to the emotionless robot, then?” Minho threw the apple at the robot's head, Jisung shaking it off rather quickly before leaning down to pick the apple off of the floor and toss it into the garbage bin. 

“You know what I mean. You’re such a little shit.” Chan pulled up from the chair to run his palm along where Minho had smacked the robot, “please don’t damage him while I’m gone.”

Minho took a deep breath, “okay. I promise.”

“Thank you... hey Jisung, when I leave Minho is in charge, okay?” Chan shot Minho a look before pressing a soft kiss to Jisung’s hair. 

“Okay, so the second you leave he’s in charge?”

_Weird._ It was too weird. 

“Yeah, but take care of yourself too. Don’t let him be so mean to you.”

“I wouldn’t—.” Minho interjected. 

“Seriously Minho, two days. Be nice to him.” Chan warned, bringing the robot into an embrace that made Minho cringe. 

Chan's attachment to these things was so fucking odd. Chan loved these things. Treated them like people. Granted Chan _apparently_ used Jisung for sex too, which in Minho’s mind felt fucking wrong. Even if it was a setting. Was the robot a toy or a person? Chan didn’t make sense. 

* * *

Minho wasn’t sure he felt comfortable with Jisung around while Chan was gone. But he’d have to deal with it. two days. It was just two days. Chan had gone down the list of things for the robot to do all morning. Minho had even napped in between their conversations. 

But now it was time for Chan to leave. 

“Okay, you remember what I told you?” Chan asked as he patted Jisung’s head, the robot nodding with that frozen smile, “don’t let him be so mean. And you have my number. You can call if you need me for anything.”

Jisung nodded slowly, “what if I want him to be mean?”

Minho perked up, _what?_

Chan laughed, pressing a soft kiss to Jisung’s nose, “you know what I mean, Jisung.”

Jisung’s smile altered, more of a smirk laced in secrecy. 

“Okay, Chan.”

Minho scrambled up from the couch, “hey, hey what did you do to him?”

Chan lingered his fingers down Jisung’s jaw before brushing against the robot's neck, “what do you mean?”

“He’s fucking smirking.”

“No I’m not.” Jisung’s voice was full of lust. 

“Chan, you didn’t...”

“I may have.”

“Change him back.”

“No. He won’t do anything unless you ask him to.” Chan pulled the robot in for a quick kiss that made Minho’s stomach turn, “besides, he’s double set right now. He’ll still clean.”

“Yeah but he’s gonna try to fuck me—.”

“He won’t unless you _ask_ him to, Minho.”

“Why would you do that?” Minho growled low, noticing how Jisung’s eyes were scanning him. He felt violated. Slightly. Maybe a little aroused, but mostly violated. 

“Just in case you need to calm down.”

“With your sex robot?” Minho scoffed. 

“Well you’re the most sexually frustrated person I’ve ever met. All of your hookups keep treating you like shit, just indulge a little.”

“I’m not fucking him.”

“Then don’t. It’s just an option.” Chan sighed before giving Jisung a half smile, “it’s just two days.”

Minho rolled his eyes, “fine, fuck. Whatever.”

Chan ran his fingers down Jisung’s arm before taking a deep breath of his own, “okay I’ll see you guys Sunday morning. Please behave.”

“I will.” Jisung perked, smiling brightly, “two days.”

“Yeah, barely two.” Chan sighed, “I love you Sungie, I’ll be back soon.”

Minho grimaced. 

“I love you too, Channie!”

_Fuck._

Minho settled back down onto the couch as Chan and Jisung exchanged one more kiss filled with too much affection before Chan left, closing the door and leaving Minho to stare at the robot who was watching the door like a lost puppy. 

_Fucking Bang Chan._

Minho wanted to kill him for this. Why would he leave Minho with a horny robot? Was he deranged? 

He scoffed at himself, taking out his phone to tap at the screen as the blond robot turned to face him, mouth in a flat line, almost resembling something normal for once. 

“What?” Minho asked after a moment. 

“Is there anything you’d like me to do?”

Minho sighed, “no. Not really.”

“I don’t mean... sexually. In general.”

“No.”

“Okay, I’ll leave you alone.” Jisung whispered as he made his way into the kitchen, opening the fridge to take out a bag of mini carrots. 

Minho thought it was weird that these robots could eat. The food just got compacted inside of them and they’d open a weird hatch to dispose. It was kinda wasteful. 

But so were robots. 

Minho rolled his eyes as he went back to his regularly scheduled interest, scrolling social media as the robot left the kitchen to settle on the couch far from Minho, eating the carrots in silence as he stared at the TV screen that was replaying some drama. 

“Hey Minho,” Minho rolled his eyes as the robot spoke up, “do you hate me?”

It was an odd question. Minho took a deep inhale before studying the poor robot's face, “no I don’t hate you.”

“That’s good... cause I don’t hate you either.” 

Robots didn’t feel. 

“What do you and Chan do?” Minho asked after a few moments of unbearable silence, “I don’t pay attention to you two much.”

“He’s really sweet...” Jisung set the carrots down to turn towards Minho. He was so scarily human, “what do you mean by what we do though?”

Minho bit at his bottom lip, “when you’re in this mode...”

“It’s primarily sex.” Jisung stated simply, “but there’s more... affection in this mode than anything. Lots of affection.”

“Love?”

Jisung smiled, nodding slightly, “sort of. It’s almost like a relationship.” 

“A relationship?”

“It’s a very human-like setting.” Jisung ran his finger along his lips, “it’s... fun.”

Minho arched his brow, “what do you mean exactly? I thought this setting was just for sex?”

Jisung pursed his lips, “it’s primarily for sex. But it makes us seem more... realistic. I think Chan turned it on so you can’t be mean to me.”

“What?” 

“If you’re mean, I don’t just take it. Try to hit me.” Jisung said flatly, crossing his legs at the couch as he scooted close to Minho. 

“I’m not hitting you?”

“Then throw something at me.”

“I’m not doing that...”

“Why? You usually do.” Jisung pouted, “honestly all I’m saying is that I won’t take it. I’ll either get mad or yell at you like a person would.” 

“So it’s... it makes you more human-like?”

“Yes.” Jisung sighed, “the microchip that’s inside of our system collects human behavior and mimics it.”

“Fuck, I hate technology.” 

Jisung laughed at that, “it is far too advanced and out of control, honestly.”

Minho smirked at that, albeit quickly shaking his head and releasing a huff, “you’re so weird.”

“And you’re an asshole.”

“I’m a what?”

“Chan called you one the other day. And judging on your behavior, he’s right. You’re mean spirited and you trash the place constantly with no regard to Chan’s feelings.”

Minho parted his lips to speak. 

“You’re very miserable too.”

“Okay, goodnight robot.” Minho scoffed as he slid off the couch, giving Jisung a grimace as he grabbed his earbuds and started towards his bedroom. 

“You should grow up a little!”

Minho slammed the door before throwing himself onto his bed. 

_Miserable asshole._

That was a good way to describe Minho, honestly. He wasn’t mad at Jisung. Jisung was right. 

Minho stared at his ceiling, sighing in irritation. He hated that Jisung was right. But he hated how hard he was even more. 

Yeah, _hard._ Hard because of that dumb robot. Hard because of how being called a miserable asshole by Jisung had given him the worst boner of his lifetime. 

Minho reached into his pants, eyes rolling back at the touch as he grasped his length in hand, pumping himself slowly. 

He _was_ miserable. 

He arched his back slightly as he pumped himself with more force, his free hand running underneath his shirt to brush along his hardened nipples. 

_God._

Minho let out soft gasps as pleasure started to overwhelm him. 

He couldn’t even hold out on himself. God. He was such a loser. He was going to cum at the slightest touches. 

_Pathetic._

Minho let out these soft mewls as he felt his stomach coiling, face heating up. He wanted to cum so badly. He had to. 

Minho flooded his mind with thoughts of that stupid robot, cool hands running along Minho’s thighs as that stupid robot smirk sat on his stupid face—god he hated that stupid fucking robot so fucking much. 

His high was built, Minho parted his lips to let out a long moan of expectation before his door was pushed open and every fiber of his being halted. 

Minho stilled his hands as he looked the robot in the eye, Jisung seeming oblivious to what Minho was attempting. 

“G-get out!” Minho finally sputtered, Jisung’s eyes widening with what Minho feared was realization before turning and closing the door quickly. 

_Fuck._

Minho sat himself up, bringing his hands to his face as he released an uncomfortable groan. 

His whole high had been ruined. Minho had never been walked in on before. Why didn’t Jisung knock? He always knocked. 

Minho sighed in agitation before dragging his blanket over his form and curling into his pillows, begging sleep to take him despite how badly he wanted to cum. 

Fucking Jisung. 

* * *

Saturday was uncomfortable. 

Minho sat at the dining room, stuffing chips down his throat as he watched a video on his phone. 

He hadn’t been able to let go of what Jisung had done the other night. He was understandably pissed off. Understandably? Was it understandable to be that mad? 

“Minho...”

Minho ignored the robot, focusing on his video. 

“I apologize for yesterday... I didn’t mean to walk in on you. I forgot to knock.”

Minho continued to ignore him, eyes glued to the screen as he stuffed his mouth of chips. 

“Do you want me to leave you alone?”

Yes. 

Minho glanced to the saddened robot, “yes, fuck off. Seriously.”

Jisung grimaced before offering a slight nod, turning from Minho to sit in the living room. 

Finally, Minho had some peace. He rolled his eyes as he continued stuffing his mouth in irritation. He was so sick of this robot. He wasn’t even that bad... he just—.

Minho tried to clear his throat, banging his fist onto his chest as his throat clogged up suddenly. Oh no. Minho attempted to force coughs as he shoved the chips away, bringing a hand to his neck. 

_Goddammit._

He was choking. On his fucking chips. 

Minho gripped the table tightly as he tried to catch his breath, eyes watering at the sensation of not being able to take a proper breath. 

He scanned the living room, the robot looking right at him. 

Why wasn’t he helping him? 

Minho tried to stand, knocking himself into the counter within seconds as he attempted to shove his fingers down his throat. To do anything. He was fucking choking. He felt so stupid to be choking like this. But he couldn’t even think. He was panicking. 

Should he try to call someone?!

Minho dropped to the floor quickly, unable to hold himself up as he finally managed the shortest cough he could. 

“Minho?” 

Minho looked up briefly to catch the robot looking at him with a straight face before he practically collapsed onto the ground. 

Minho felt a couple of heavy smacks to his back before he managed to cough up the sharp edges of chip that must’ve lodged themselves in his throat, Minho continuing to cough as he slumped to the floor, eyes finding the pieces of chips that had nearly killed him. 

How fucking embarrassing. 

He wanted to speak but he couldn’t find words. Jisung brought a hand to his hair, petting through it calmly as Minho curled up into himself, trying to catch his breath from the more embarrassing than terrifying encounter. 

Jesus. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t help you immediately. You told me to leave you alone.” Jisung whispered as they sat together on the couch, Minho leaning on the headrest. 

“It’s fine.”

“You’ve been really shaky since it happened earlier... do you want anything at all?” 

He had been shaky. He could have died. If Jisung hadn’t been there, he would have choked on his fucking chips and been dead until Chan came home the next day. 

God that would have been so embarrassing. 

“No... I’m fine.”

“You’re not... I’m sorry for being such a nuisance. I don’t mean to be.”

The robot's words were laced in sorrow. 

“You’re really... hurt. I’m sorry I upset you, Minho.”

“Jisung I’m really—.”

“I’m sorry about what I said yesterday too. The setting makes me very... like I said, it’s really human. So I said really mean things because I felt hurt. I didn’t mean them.”

Minho took a deep breath, “I am a miserable asshole. It’s fine.”

“You’re not—.”

“Your words didn’t upset me. They weren’t bad.”

Jisung arched his brow, “you looked upset yesterday, were you not? Your heart beat got rapid and your ears were all pink.”

“I... I wasn’t upset.”

“So... why did you storm off?”

“To get off.” Minho admitted with an annoyed exhale.

Jisung blinked, tilting his head to the side, “you got off?”

“Well I was trying to. You interrupted me.”

“Oh?! You were masturbating.”

Minho threw his head back, “Jesus, yes.”

“Is that how you work off your anger...?”

“This conversation is...”

“Sex? Is that why you’re always so angry? All your hookups cum and leave you hanging?”

How the fuck would Jisung know that?!

“Chan told me that... they’re usually pretty awful people. More miserable and mean than you could ever be.” Minho grimaced, “you were trying to feel better by touching yourself...?”

“That’s none of your business...”

“When’s the last time someone treated you like more than a hole?”

Minho’s face got hot, and judging by Jisung’s altered expression, it was clear as fucking day that Minho was getting more turned on with the passing seconds. 

“I’m serious... I don’t understand. Why do people treat you so badly?”

Minho parted his lips to speak as the robot leaned in to him, eyes big and bright. 

“Why doesn’t anyone treat you better? Is that why you’re such a _miserable asshole.”_

Jisung fucking knew that Minho had gotten hard to that phrase the other day. The way the words lingered off of Jisung’s tongue said it all. 

“You’re so... you’re way too beautiful to just be a hole.” 

Jisung closed the space between them, lips ghosting against Minho’s before he ran them along his cheek, hand running up Minho’s exposed thigh that his loose shorts barely covered. Jisung’s fingers lingered along his inner thigh and caused Minho to buck his hips unexpectedly. 

“Jisung...”

“Do you want me to stop? I can leave you alone.”

Minho stared at him hard, “maybe I don’t want you to stop.”

Jisung blinked at him before tilting his head with a soft hum. 

“Your heartbeat...” Jisung trailed his lips down Minho’s throat, teeth grazing his collarbone as he crawled his way down Minho’s body, pressing him back into the couch gently, “everything’s telling me you want my attention. Is that true?”

Minho dug his fingers into the couch as Jisung lowered himself between Minho’s legs, breath along his thigh causing him to jolt upright and arch his back. 

“Minho, do you want me to stop?”

“No, Jisung... please.”

“Please what?” The robot asked calmly as he dragged Minho’s shorts down, palming his hand over Minho’s hardened cock that was desperate to be released from the confinement of his underwear. 

“Fuck...”

“Fuck?” Jisung asked innocently. 

“Fuck me. Jisung, fuck me... please.” Minho shuddered, so touch starved that the slightest touches were making his head spin. 

Jisung smirked at that before pulling Minho from his underwear, Minho releasing a soft whimper as Jisung’s tongue flicked against this slit suddenly. 

“You just want to be cared for huh...?” Jisung ran a stripe along the underside of Minho’s cock, causing Minho to roll his eyes back, “you _miserable_ fucking _slut.”_

If Minho could cum right then, he would have. 

“You like being degraded?” Jisung asked, running his tongue along Minho’s cock so teasingly that Minho was burying himself back into the couch as much as he could. 

“Yes...”

“You’re so _pathetic_.”

Minho moaned out as Jisung sucked against the head of his cock before taking Minho whole, the feeling of the robot's mouth so realistic that Minho thought he would see stars. 

Jisung was... definitely a robot. He knew exactly what to do, and how to treat Minho. And he even knew what to say. Like he was personalizing himself to be Minho’s fucking dream man. 

To be talked down to while being pleasured... god. Minho couldn’t believe this. Maybe he should have asked to fuck Jisung ages ago. Chan had offered so many times. 

Chan was... so caring, and so precise. Anytime Minho heard Jisung and Chan it seemed so... awfully domestic. Like they were a married couple. 

But this wasn’t the case. Jisung was... being very focused. Minho was worried he’d slip if Jisung kept this up. 

“Minho,” Jisung pulled off with a pop, licking his lips as he studied the man, “you want me to fuck you right here?”

Minho watched the robot closely before nodding, tears springing to his eyes as Jisung dragged him down the couch, pulling Minho’s legs around his waist as he pulled his own clothes down. 

He’d never seen Jisung’s cock. It looked so incredibly realistic. And it was leaking so much precum that Minho could drink a glass of the robot’s liquid. 

“You want me to make it hurt, don’t you?” Jisung asked, rolling his hips teasingly between Minho’s thighs, running his fingers up Minho’s stomach, “you want me to slam your pretty head into the couch, don’t you?”

Minho nodded. 

“But you also want me to take care of you...” Jisung smirked, fingers reaching to squeeze Minho’s nipples with both hands, “you want me to make your pleasure my priority.”

Jisung’s voice leaked honey. God. 

“Jisung... please. Yes.”

“Okay, Minho. I know _exactly_ what you want.”

Fuck. Minho was slipping fast. He was slipping so fast he could barely keep up with his own noises as Jisung ran his precum along Minho’s hole. It was so warm. Numbing, maybe? 

“Stretch...” Minho whined, not realizing just how desperate he was starting to sound. 

“I will,” Jisung laughed, leaning down to run his lips along Minho’s carefully as a hand slipped from Minho’s chest to brush along his hole carefully, “I know _exactly_ what you want, Minho.”

Minho had practically fallen into Jisung, the robot pumping two fingers deep as Minho whined and gripped the couch. 

Jisung was... an expert. And Minho wanted nothing more than for the robot to fuck him. 

Maybe Minho _was_ just a hole? That’s what he figured he was. There must’ve been a reason everyone would ditch him after they got themselves off. Minho was an outlet. Just a socket for whatever plug wanted him. He wasn’t anything. 

Minho knit his brows as Jisung’s fingers brushed against his prostate, his lips glued to the side of Minho’s face, kisses and soft bites along his temple and cheek causing Minho to shudder. 

Maybe Minho _wanted_ to be a hole. 

“Minho...” the robot breathed out against his ear, pulling himself up as he curled his fingers, eliciting lithe moans from Minho, “do you want me to kiss you on your mouth? I can’t read if you want me to kiss you there.”

Kisses were so _romantic._

Minho writhed under Jisung with a whine, Jisung watching him fondly. 

“I don’t know...”

“Why?” Jisung asked as he ran his finger up to brush tears from Minho’s cheek, “do you think you don’t deserve them? What Chan and I have... you want that, don’t you? But you don’t think you deserve it?”

Minho whimpered out, Jisung pulling his fingers from Minho’s rim and wiping them against his own shirt before tugging it over his head carefully. 

“Jisung...”

“Minho, I know you want me to fuck you, but do you want me to kiss you?”

Minho rose his hips, reaching down to guide Jisung’s cock to his hole, desperation in his eyes. 

“No kisses?”

Minho pouted, trembling as Jisung applied the slightest pressure to Minho’s muscle, “Jisung...”

“I’ll ask again later.” Jisung whispered as he pressed himself inside of Minho, running his hand up to Minho’s hip as the other stayed at his nipple, seemingly knowing that Minho enjoyed that touch too much for Jisung to pull away. 

_Kisses._ Minho liked being kissed. When it meant something. Maybe that’s why nobody wanted to treat him better. He always denied their mouths. Kisses to the mouth were... he didn’t want to share them with just anyone. God, no wonder everyone treated him like a slut. 

Minho whined as Jisung filled him, the robot hissing so realistically as he began to move, slamming into Minho with caution as his nails dug into Minho’s hip, “wow, Minho...”

Jisung was so different. He was exactly what Minho wanted. 

“God... you sure act like a slut, but you don’t feel like one.”

Minho moaned out at that, moving his hands to Jisung’s arms, one hand squeezing around Jisung’s hand as he squeezed his nipple while the other ran up Jisung’s arm that settled at his hip. 

“Why do you like the mean talk?” Jisung asked as he increased his pace, Minho’s head hitting the back of the couch roughly, “do you actually like it? Or do you just _love_ being treated like a useless toy?”

Minho hummed through his moans, breaths growing heavy as Jisung rammed into him. He was so _gone_ he could barely keep up with Jisung’s words. And god, he felt himself slipping farther with every passing second. 

“You want me to touch your pathetic little cock?” Jisung asked as he pried his nails from Minho’s hip to wrap around Minho’s cock, pumping him. 

Minho arched his back, a shrill cry leaving his mouth as Jisung watched him. 

“Jisung... Jisung.”

“You gonna cum?”

Minho nodded frantically, whimpering as his head smacked the hard part of the arm chair. 

“Am I too rough?” Jisung removed his hand from Minho’s nipple to Minho’s dismay before running his hand behind Minho’s head, feeling through his hair as he rubbed the spot that Minho had smacked. 

It was so...

Minho watched Jisung as this shameful enamored feeling filled his chest, “Jisung...”

“Yeah?” Jisung asked softly, his thrusts changing into these soft movements that made Minho’s toes curl. 

“What am I...?”

Jisung tilted his head as he rubbed the back of Minho’s head, his other hand slowing around Minho’s cock, “you’re Minho.”

Minho whined out, completely ready to let go, “be mean...”

Jisung laughed, leaning down to press his lips to the bridge of Minho’s nose, “you’re a miserable piece of shit, Minho.”

Minho came, head emptying of all thoughts as he arched his back and pressed his head into Jisung’s hand, body shaking as warmth filled his chest. 

_He was miserable._ He was _so_ miserable. 

“Can I release inside of you? It’ll be warm.” Jisung whispered. 

Minho nodded, biting into his bottom lip as his head spun. 

Jisung rammed into Minho harshly as Minho came before leaning into Minho’s neck, this warm liquid filling his insides as Jisung moaned and sucked against his throat. 

Minho couldn’t even describe the feeling. He felt like his walls were flooded in warmth. Such warm liquid that he felt he’d pass out from the comfort. 

His lashes fluttered as he trembled from the feeling, wrapping his arms loosely around Jisung as he let his eyes rest. 

“Thank you...” Minho murmured softly, “thank you, Jisung.”

“You enjoy yourself?” Jisung asked breathlessly as he rose from Minho’s neck, watching Minho carefully, “can I kiss you, Minho?”

Minho blinked through his tears, “kisses...”

“Yeah, on your lips. Can I kiss you? I can’t tell if you want me to or not... something is telling me you do. But I want to make sure.” Jisung whispered. 

Minho watched the robot before nodding slowly, Jisung closing the space between them as their lips finally met. Minho parted his lips lazily as Jisung tilted his head to take Minho’s mouth properly. 

“God... you even kiss miserably.” Jisung whispered as he cupped the side of Minho’s face, tongue flicking into Minho’s mouth. 

_Miserable. Miserable. Miserable._

Minho moaned at that again, body shaky, “Jisung...”

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop the mean talk, I don’t want you getting too overstimulated.”

They kissed for a while, lazily on the couch, side by side. Jisung had draped a blanket around them as he held Minho’s face in his hands, drool running down Minho’s chin. 

These kisses were perfect. Minho couldn’t grasp how good it felt to have Jisung kissing him. 

Minho hadn’t kissed in so long. He longed for kisses. He longed for affection. He wanted to be treated like shit, but he also craved affection. 

Minho was so fucked up. 

Jisung stayed quiet as they kissed, kissing Minho until Minho slipped into slumber, his headspace faltering and body starting to shut down from exhaustion. 

* * *

Minho woke up in his bed, pulling himself up with a groan as he tossed his sheets off. 

That robot must have cleaned him up. He felt clean, and he was dressed in his red robe. Jesus... he actually fucked that robot. 

Minho buried his face in his hands in annoyance. He’d slipped into that stupid headspace and begged Jisung to treat him so... Minho was so stupid. 

Stupid. Stupid. 

Minho winced as he stood, his back tensing, “fuck...”

Jisung had done everything Minho had wanted. He wasn’t even sure what time it was. Was it nighttime? He didn’t know. 

Jesus Christ. 

Minho slipped out of his room shakily, feet cold against the wood as he staggered down the hallway before his nose was hit with the aroma of spices. 

“Jisung?” Minho peered around the corner, the robot turning with a soft half smile. 

“I thought you’d be hungry.”

Minho stared at Jisung in slight annoyance, “you bathed me?”

“You were really out of it. I tried to wake you, but you just whined at me. So I cleaned you up and put you to bed.” Jisung said softly, “it’s past dinner time but I figured you needed to eat.”

“It’s really late then...” Minho’s eyes scanned the clock on the microwave. It was nearly eleven.

“Yeah, almost bedtime.” Jisung laughed before taking a spoon and crossing the kitchen towards Minho, holding it to the man’s mouth, “wanna taste?”

Minho squinted his eyes a moment before parting his lips, Jisung pressing the spoon into Minho’s mouth. 

It was good. Of course it was. 

Minho took a deep inhale as Jisung pulled the spoon away with a smile, “how was it?”

“It’s good.” Minho replied before eyeing the chair in the kitchen, settling down into the seat with a wince. 

“You must be in a lot of pain... the food should help, it’s a healing broth.” Jisung laughed, focusing back on the pot in front of him. 

Minho watched Jisung closely before rolling his eyes and leaning his elbow onto the table, chin resting into his palm. 

Jisung got quiet for a while, the kitchen silent besides the sound of whatever Jisung was cooking bubbling in the tall pot. 

And then the silence broke. 

“Do you love me, Minho?”

What the fuck?

Minho arched his brow, sitting back in the kitchen chair as he tugged his red robe over his chest, “no, what the fuck?”

He answered so quickly, so rudely. He didn’t mean to, sort of.

Jisung stilled, turning slowly with saddened eyes, “ouch.”

Minho watched the robot, “why the fuck would you ask me that?”

“You’re so...” Jisung grit his teeth, “no wonder you’re so fucking miserable.”

“Fuck you.” Minho whispered back, bringing his hand to his hair in annoyance, “I’m not suddenly in love with you because you took advantage of my feelings while I fell into _that_ place and I let you kiss me.”

Jisung set his spoon down, walking slowly to the table, right above Minho, “I didn’t do anything you weren’t pathetically begging for.”

Minho rolled his eyes again. 

“You begged me to fuck you and make you feel like you weren’t just some useless sex doll. You’re more robotic than I am.”

Minho winced at that, eyes darting away from Jisung before the robot grabbed his chin roughly, forcing Minho to look at him. 

“You _enjoy_ this, don’t you?” 

Minho watched Jisung with shaky eyes, “enjoy what? Your dirty hands on my face?”

Jisung spit into Minho’s face, causing Minho to shudder and bite his bottom lip hard, one eye shut with the saliva coating his lashes. 

“You _love_ this. You _love_ me.” Jisung smirked as he crawled into Minho’s lap. 

Minho watched Jisung closely as the robot grabbed a tissue from the box on the table, wiping at the spit before Minho grabbed Jisung’s wrist. Even through the mean persona, Jisung was still so caring. Jisung was so odd. 

“Admit it, you miserable slut.” Jisung’s tongue settled at the roof of his mouth for a while, eyes full of lust and expectation. 

“You _love_ me.”

Minho swallowed hard before pulling the robot into him, mouths melting together as Jisung held his chin tight. 

God. Minho could barely register how amazing this felt. 

He hated it. 

But he loved it. 

This stupid fucking robot. 

Jisung slinked a hand into Minho’s robe, nails digging into the flesh around his nipple to bring a moan from Minho’s throat. 

“You’re in pain from earlier but you want _more._ You want me to fuck you _again_ , don’t you? You want me to put you back in your place... again?”

Minho shuddered as Jisung pulled Minho up from the chair, slamming him down onto the table, his body ringing in pain as Jisung pulled Minho’s legs around his waist again, “the harder the better, right?”

“Jisung...”

“Right?”

Minho glanced to the stove before looking back up at Jisung, “I’ve never had better... you stupid fucking robot.”

Jisung smirked before crashing their mouths back together as he pulled himself out of his pants, smearing precum along Minho’s hole again, “that’s what I thought, useless bitch.”

“Fuck you—.”

“Should I keep going?” Jisung asked, running his fingers along Minho’s rim, “I can’t tell with you at times... I mean I can read you, but I just want to know for sure—.”

“Keep going.” Minho sighed before gasping out as Jisung filled him again, his body trembling in pain as Jisung grabbed Minho’s hair in his hand, thrusting harshly. 

“Okay. Tell me, Minho!” The robot smirked as he cradled Minho’s head, “tell me the truth, then.”

Minho’s body was screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure, but _fuck_ was he slipping again. 

“Come on, tell me you love me. You _love_ this.”

“Fuck you.” Minho spat, clawing into Jisung’s arms as the robot slammed into him, “fuck you...”

“You can’t even say it. You’re too ashamed.” Jisung teased, pinning Minho’s hand down at the table as he moved, Minho shuddering at the build up in his own cock. 

“I’ve always fucking hated you.” Minho felt the slip. 

“No wonder Chan is the only person who tolerates you. I’ve disliked you for so long. You treat your roommate like shit. You treat me like shit. But then everyone you bring into the house treats _you_ like shit in return. It’s kinda poetic, right?”

Minho moaned out, wanting badly to wrap his arms around Jisung as he changed his position, smacking Minho’s prostate. 

“Jisung.... Jisung.” Minho felt his stomach coiling painfully, his body aching and chest tightening. 

“You won’t say it because you know I won’t mean it when I say it back to you.” Jisung smirked, “nobody is ever gonna love you, Minho. Just your body. Because fuck...” Jisung slammed hard, Minho cumming and throwing his head back with a long painful moan, “your body is the only good thing about you.”

Jisung’s words were really getting to him. And he knew that Jisung was only doing it because he _knew_ it’s what Minho wanted. But fuck, Jisung was _mean_. 

Minho couldn’t even form words as Jisung slammed into him, his body shaky and sore. He wouldn’t be able to move after this, would he?

“Minho?” 

Jisung slowed, Minho shuddering at the change of pace again as he breathed calmly, head spinning with Jisung. 

“I love you...” Minho whispered as Jisung’s liquid filled him again, Minho burying his nails into Jisung’s hands as the robot watched him through his orgasm. 

Jisung seemed surprised by that, he let Minho’s hands go, running one hand back to Minho’s hair as the other brushed against Minho’s exposed chest. 

“I love you...” he whispered calmly, his body shaky as Jisung pulled out of him. 

Stupid robot. 

“I love you—.” Minho repeated before Jisung pressed their mouths back together, the robot pulling Minho up slowly, lips staying connected even through the stinging pain in Minho’s back. 

He hated this robot. He hated that Chan had left him with him like this. 

“I love you too, Minho.”

* * *

Sunday. 

“He wasn’t too mean, was he?” Chan asked as he set his bag down by the door. 

Minho cocked his head back from the couch, rubbing his eyes tiredly, “you’re late. I thought you’d be back in the morning. Where were you?”

Chan snorted, “I didn’t see you there, where’s Jisung?”

“I asked you a question first.”

“The robot was a little more damaged than we thought.”

“You mean you and Hyunjin were fucking and got distracted?” Minho scoffed. 

Chan laughed, tossing his coat onto the chair before settling beside Minho, Minho wincing at the movement on the couch. 

“Oh, rough night?” Chan asked, studying Minho as he settled, “where’s my robot?”

“He’s sleeping.” Minho sighed, rubbing his back with a sigh. 

“Oh? He’s sleeping?”

Minho took a deep breath, only causing more pain to run up his back. 

“Oh... you fucked my robot?” Chan smirked. 

“Shut up.”

“I told you. He’s great, isn’t he? You should get your own.” Chan laughed. 

Minho pouted at that, “I don’t want one.”

“Did he hurt you?” Chan asked worriedly, “I know you like it rough but...”

“No... he’s great.” Minho sighed again, “how was Hyunjin?”

“They’re really interesting. They like... know what you want, you know? Getting one would keep you happy.” Chan was ignoring him. 

“I don’t want to buy one. _How was Hyunjin?_ ”

Chan pursed his lips, “about that...”

“Chan...”

“Hyunjin kinda wants me to move in with him.”

Minho took a deep breath, brushing his fingers through his hair as he stared at the blank TV screen, “oh.”

“I’m sorry. I mean it wouldn't be for a few months I just... you know?”

Minho folded into himself on the couch, “the rent is gonna get so high dude...”

“No it won’t.”

“Yes it will. I can’t find anyone who will take my shit as bad as you do...” Minho pulled himself up, “I don’t mean anything bad just... anyone else would fucking kill me.”

“I’ll still be paying half.”

“You don’t have to do that, Chan—.”

“I mean Jisung is my responsibility so...”

Minho arched his brow, “pardon?”

“I was thinking about leaving Jisung with you.”

“You’re fucking joking?”

“I can tell you like him more than you act.”

“I hate that thing...”

“You’re lying. Besides, Jisung practically begged me last night in text to let him stay anyway. I was already thinking about getting you your own robot but... Jisung said you two got along really well.” 

“You think we get along...”

“Yes.”

Minho took a deep breath, “I don’t know...”

“The fact that you aren’t yelling at me shows you like him somewhat. He’ll keep you company.”

“Jesus, Chan...”

“It’s up to you. He really likes you, Minho. When I say he texted me a book on wanting to stay here... I don’t know.”

“He’s a fucking robot...”

“You know they’re more than hollow shells. They have AI.”

“It’s not real.”

“Well real doesn’t seem to work out for you, huh? Real doesn’t _get_ you. Real can’t read when they’re hurting you and they don’t seem to understand how you tick, you _weirdo.”_

Minho opened his mouth to speak, Chan interrupting him, “ _real_ isn't what you seem to want. Because people suck, dude. You’ve told me a thousand times how much you hate people.”

He didn’t know how to retort. So he didn’t. Minho took a deep breath and leaned back into the couch, “I don’t like him...”

“Yes you do.”

Minho stirred as he heard footsteps in the hall, peeking behind to see the robot tilting his head and offering a lazy smile towards Chan before his eyes settled on Minho. 

_Stop being so miserable._

Minho inhaled as Jisung approached the couch, settling down at the coffee table, eyes lingering from Chan to Minho. 

“So I can stay here?” Jisung asked as if he’d heard their entire conversation. 

“Can he, Minho?” 

Minho shot Chan a look before his eyes lingered back to Jisung’s, the slightest smirk crossing Jisung’s mouth. 

_Shit._

“Yeah, fine. Whatever. He can stay.”

Jisung looked elated, waiting for chan to leave the couch and head to his bedroom before leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Minho’s mouth, Minho’s face heating up instantly. 

“You really do love me, huh?” Jisung laughed as he sat himself back, watching Minho closely, “right, Minho?”

_Fucking robots and their stupid robot kisses._

“Shut up, Jisung.”

_Yeah, he might have loved this stupid fucking robot._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is so awkward. But thanks for reading if you did and I appreciate all kudos and comments a lot 💛
> 
> Oh so originally Minho was going to get stabbed to death after he told Jisung he didn’t love him, but I uh... changed that entirely. So you’re welcome for the cute ending!
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work without permission under any circumstances. Please message me if you’d like to translate, do not reupload my work on your own without my approval. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
